<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>四道口-ch.2 by PhotoStudio4U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628149">四道口-ch.2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoStudio4U/pseuds/PhotoStudio4U'>PhotoStudio4U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NEW PANTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoStudio4U/pseuds/PhotoStudio4U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>PENG LEI/PANG KUAN - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>四道口-ch.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那天放学我被几个小流氓给劫了。<br/>我刚从校门口出来骑上车没走多远，一人突然从路边蹿出来推着车挡在我前边了，我差点儿没撞上他，第一反应是骂傻逼不看路啊！等看清楚眼前的人我又有点儿怂了，这人一看就是个混子，穿着花衬衫喇叭裤，一脑袋黄毛，起码比我高一头，壮一圈儿，旁边马路牙子上还有三五个抽着烟的同伙，每个都比我高一头，壮一圈儿，其中一个斜靠在二八大杠上戴着蛤蟆镜看样子是他们头儿的人先开口了：“小孩儿，身上有钱吗？”<br/>我上衣兜里有八块钱巨资，但是我摇了摇头：“没有，哥。”<br/>“哟，没有，哥。”他学着我还没变声的嗓音，其他人都笑了，也不知道有什么可笑的，他走过来拍了拍我的脸接着说，“弟弟乖，那哥可搜身了啊，要让哥搜着一块钱一个大嘴巴啊。”然后一把把我从自行车座上薅下来，我踉跄了几步，要不是他拽着我衣领我可能得摔个大马趴。<br/>另外两个人上来一人拽我一只胳膊把我肥肥大大的校服外套脱了下来，黄毛从我衣服左兜里摸出几块泡泡糖和几张贴画，从右边兜里摸出被我揉得皱皱巴巴的钱，抽了我一个嘴巴骂道：“操，就这么几块钱啊？”<br/>这个剧情我熟，被人劫钱这个事儿我很有经验，接下来他们会过来摸我裤兜，然后发现我裤兜里除钥匙链儿啥也没有，然后他们可能会抽我几个嘴巴或者踹我两脚，把钱拿走，把衣服和其余的破烂儿扔还给我，让我滚蛋。<br/>我闭上眼睛准备好挨打了。<br/>结果没等到巴掌，听到了蛤蟆镜一声“哎哟我操”，我睁开眼，看见美术班那个傻逼小眼镜儿骑着车从后边把黄毛和蛤蟆镜撞倒了，嘴上还说着：“你们干嘛欺负小孩儿！”<br/>其余的人忙着去扶那俩摔倒的，小眼镜儿一手扶车把一手拉过我：“赶紧上来！”<br/>我没多想，就蹿上了他大二八的横梁。<br/>小眼镜儿大长腿紧倒腾，后边的人喊着脏话骑车追我们，我窝在他怀里，觉得特逗，哈哈笑着，他一边努力踩脚蹬子一边气喘吁吁地问我笑什么呀。我说我又丢了辆自行车，我爸知道该揍我了。他说神经病，一点儿也不好笑。<br/>我们都没发现是什么时候甩掉那伙人的，其实应该没走多远就甩掉了，因为我早就听不见后面的骂街声儿了，但是这傻逼小眼镜儿一直骑出去了好几里地，我怀疑都快到了复兴门了。<br/>车大梁硌得我屁股疼，稍微调整一下姿势又硌得我蛋疼，但是不知道为什么我不太想叫他停下来，可能他的心跳声儿太好听了吧，像鼓点儿，特带劲。<br/>他车速越来越慢，我听见他自言自语：“应该甩掉了吧。”<br/>我逗他：“不知道，没有吧，你要不再骑快点儿。”<br/>他一个急刹车：“我骑不动了。你住哪儿啊？”<br/>我想了几秒：“四道口。你送我回去吧。”</p><p>小眼镜哦了一声，调转车头又踩上了脚蹬子，我说你不是骑不动了吗？他又傻呼呼地啊了一声，松开了车把，我终于从他怀里钻出来了，跳下来伸伸腿儿活动活动筋骨，他眼神闪躲，指着我说：“你裤裆鼓起来了。”<br/>我没皮没脸地笑着：“硌得我鸡巴疼，都蹭肿了，你骑不骑得动我也不坐横梁了。”<br/>他嘀嘀咕咕地说：“那你坐后面吧。”说着就把他的校服脱下来叠好要垫在后座上。<br/>我看着他校服短袖下露出的一点手臂肌肉有点出神，之前看他瘦瘦高高弱不禁风竹竿子一样，没想到瘦是瘦一身腱子肉。<br/>这会儿天已经有点儿黑了，一阵风吹得我冷嗖嗖的，我从他手里抢过校服披在了自己身上：“我冷了，借我穿会儿。”<br/>他们学校校服版型本来就更肥，还不知道比我的大多少号，下摆都到我膝盖了，跟穿我爸衣服似的，领口透出一点热烘烘的汗味儿，看来他刚才骑车是真够卖力气的，我本来是有点小洁癖的，但这个味道我并不反感，反而还闻着有点儿上瘾。<br/>他像个猜不透女朋友心思的傻老爷们儿，小心翼翼地看着我说：“那那那要不然你坐公共汽车回家吧，我送你去车站好不好。”<br/>“不要，我没钱没月票，我也不认识路，你陪我走回去吧。”<br/>他挠挠脑袋看看前面的路：“啊，走回去可且得走会儿呢，你这么晚不回家，你爸妈该着急了吧？”<br/>“我爸在美国呢。我不管，都赖你，我钱月票自行车都没了，你还把我鸡巴硌坏了你得对我负责。”我撩起过长的校服下摆岔开腿向他展示我鼓起来的裤裆。这句话说出口的时候好像确实没考虑他着不着急回家，就一心想再多跟他待一会儿，多逗逗他。<br/>我正打算找补一句你爸妈不着急吧？还没来得及说出口，他就已经答应我了：“好。”</p><p>他穿着一件薄薄的校服短袖推着车低着头走得很慢，我穿着他的校服外套在马路牙子上踩着他的影子走，一阵算不得尴尬的沉默后，他突然说：“下次咱们不跑了好不好？”这次轮到我“啊？”了，我是真没明白他说什么呢，他又偷偷瞟我但是不跟我对视：“我是说下次再遇到他们，咱们就打回去吧，不跑了好不好，太傻了。”<br/>我听了来气，怒锤他肩膀一拳，但是可能因为拳头被过长的校服袖子裹住了显得不够有力道：“谁他妈想跑了！我本来都要揍趴下他们了，是你突然出现拉上我就跑，什么玩意儿啊，怂包！”<br/>他缩头缩脑假装被我打疼了骂怕了笑着说：“庞宽小傻逼。”<br/>我更气了，但是我压住怒火假装平和地另起了一个话题，我说：“你还没告诉我你叫什么呢？”<br/>他终于肯看我的眼睛了，我终于看清他厚厚的眼镜片下那双亮晶晶的小眼睛，他嗽了嗽嗓子，像是早就准备好要郑重其事地自我介绍一番：“我叫彭磊……”<br/>没等他说出第五个字，我马上大声骂回去：“彭磊大傻逼，毛主席盖章不许变！”然后我边大声笑着边跑远了让他没机会再骂回来，但我还是听见他在后面喊庞宽大大大傻逼！然后推着车追我，我笑得更大声了：“别叫大大，叫爹就行！”<br/>我们就这样笑着骂着追着跑着一路回到四道口，我感觉过去十四年从来没有像这会儿这么高兴过，也从来没像今天说这么多话，笑这么大声。</p><p>我也不知道为什么要回四道口而不是回家，明天礼拜一早起还有升旗仪式，我没自行车了要从四道口走路去学校还得比平时早半个小时起床，但是比起早起的痛苦，我内心好像更多的是有点儿期待，期待能跟彭磊一起多玩儿会儿，兴许再刷个夜什么的……可是他给我送到胡同口就说得走了，说今天太晚了家大人该着急了。我还有点儿羡慕他，回家晚了还有人着急，我不回家都没人管。<br/>临走他推了推眼镜问我说：“那你……你那儿好点儿了吗？”<br/>我故意装傻：“哪儿啊？”<br/>“你不是说……那……那地儿……硌着了吗……还肿吗？”他说着脸都红了，又不敢正眼儿看我了。<br/>其实刚才就是坐在横梁上蹭硬了，这都多半天了，哪儿能硬这么长时间，我怀疑这缺心眼儿的彭磊对生理卫生知识缺乏最基本的了解，我玩儿心又上来了，趁他没看我，脑子里飞速闪过这期健与美的封面模特，把手插在校服兜里，隔着两层布料去使劲揉搓那坨软肉，让它重新硬起来一点，然后拉着他手从校服下摆钻进裤裆，被晚风吹凉的手碰到我的时候我哆嗦了一下，但是莫名其妙又有点儿兴奋有点儿热，而他像烫着了似的缩了一下，但是并没甩开我，我像是得到了什么鼓励，心里有个小人儿好像已经开始坏笑了，我撅着嘴盯着本来比我高半头但是这会儿已经缩成了一小坨的彭磊说：“还肿着呢，都赖你，你说怎么办吧。”<br/>他眼神躲闪语气认真地问：“是啊，那怎么办，用不用医院看看啊？”<br/>我真笑出声了，这孩子也太缺了：“我逗你呢，快回家吧，下礼拜见！”</p><p>其实才九点多，对我来说不算太晚，我本来可以再从这儿走路回家的，但是我刚才一通欠招儿真把自己摸硬了，我决定先回小平房解决一下再说。<br/>我推开门直接躺在了床垫上，用脚把门撞上，黑着灯闭着眼开始在脑子里过电影儿，想那些大人不让看的书里各种光着身子的人，手开始往下摸，这会儿我突然发现我的手还被裹在巨老长的校服袖子里，我靠我忘了把校服还给彭磊了！算了下礼拜再说吧。<br/>我抬起胳膊抖抖袖子让我的手恢复自由，像往常一样拉下裤子握住自己，脑子里继续过电影儿。好像哪儿不太对，哪儿不对呢？我草得嘞，我为什么在撸管儿的时候想到彭磊了！我被自己的脑子吓到了，我觉得它可能坏掉了。先是各种光着身子的人当中混进了一个彭磊脱下校服露出一点手臂肌肉的样子，然后是他缩头缩脑不正眼看人但是嘴上一点不吃亏的样子，像个大耗子，然后是他帮我支画架跟我搭话的样子，然后是他听到鸡巴这词儿就脸红还故作镇定的样子，还有在我被人劫钱的时候他突然出现救我的样子——我骗他了，我觉得他一点儿也不怂，也不傻逼，我从小被人欺负到大，从来没有人帮过我，我特别感动，也特别高兴，我决定封他当我最好的朋友，虽然我们只认识了一天，我觉得他特别高大，像个大哥哥，但是摸我裤裆的时候愣头愣脑的，又像个傻弟弟，我好像笑出声了，但是手上没停，我用另一只手把他的校服拉起来盖住自己的脸，闻着淡淡的洗衣粉味儿混合着一点彭磊的汗味儿，我想我特么一定是有什么毛病，虽然说是好朋友，也没必要在这个时候想他吧，想他干嘛，我应该想大女的！我一边批评自己一边手上加快了速度，头皮一阵发麻，最后射出来的时候脑子里还是只有彭磊。<br/>完蛋，我好像溅到他校服上了，也不知道这个点儿院儿里的水龙头停没停水，明天洗还来得及吗，不对，明天升旗仪式得早起，下个周末才能再见到彭磊呢，不着急洗，算了，要不甭洗了，告诉他丢了得了……胡思乱想着也没个结论我就迷迷糊糊睡着了。</p><p>（tbc）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>